


For Their Heart

by rosina_zombie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Forbidden Jutsu's, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Naruto is kind of a dead beat at first, OC Uchiha, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Parent Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is back in the village and he has an extra something with him, but then tragedy strikes, who will come out with their heart broken and who will have something they never expected (that summary sucks I will think of something else lol) MPreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Home For Sasuke

For Their Heart

Chapter 1

Naruto sat in front of Hinata "you're pregnant" he asked her, Hinata Hyuga had a smile on his face.

"That is fantastic," Naruto said to her

"Is it," she asked

"Why wouldn't it be" he smiled at her she gave a small shrug "I can't wait for people to know," he said and smiled.

There was a puff of smoke and Konoharmaru appeared "Hokage-sama requires your presence" he told him

"Okay thank you" Konoharmaru left

Naruto looked at Hinata "I have been summoned I will see you later" he got up and kissed her and then left

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Kakashi Hatake sat behind the desk there was a knock on the door he looked up "come in" the door opened and Naruto walked in.

"You wanted to see me," he asked "please shut the door," he asked him and Naruto shut the door and sat down opposite him.

"There has been another sighting of Sasuke," he said to him

"What's that bastard been doing now," Naruto asked him but he had a small smile on his face

"I'm sending you out to retrieve him I think it's about time for hm to come back," he said and smiled

"Yes Hokage-same," Naruto said with a smile

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura Haruno sat up she was on her knees she wiped at her forehead "that should do it" she said to the woman.

"Thank you" the woman smiled at her

"Anytime I will see you later" Sakura smiled at her and looked at the baby in the woman's arms she had a wistful smile on her face.

_______________________

Sakura walked 'when are you going to return to me Sasuke'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke Uchiha came to a sudden stop he had longer hair there was a snap of a twig "it's been a while Naruto" he said and turned round.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and was now in front of him

"Just over the year" Naruto informed him, Sasuke was wearing a black robe

"Yes it must be" he answered him there was a whimper from inside of Sasuke's cloak, Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke looked down "what was that" Naruto asked him and looked at where the noise came from

Sasuke removed the cloak there was a baby in his arms "this is Taichi Uchiha" he said to him "and he is your son"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Oh Hinata I am so happy for you" Sakura smiled "you and Naruto are you going to make wonderful parents," she said.

Hinata smiled "thank you Sakura"

"Does anyone else know," she asked "apart from me I mean" she smiled

Hinata sho0ok her head "no" she said and then looked at Sakura "hey it will happen for you one day, Sasuke will come back" she said.

"I know" Sakura put on a fake smile

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"A baby" Naruto asked him and swallowed the baby in Sasuke's arms opened his eyes they were full on blue Naruto then took a step back.

Taichi had pitch black Uchiha hair

"This can't be right" Naruto shook his head

"It was the month we met up in rock and you didn't want to be a virgin for the first time with your girlfriend" Sasuke informed him

"And you made yourself into a woman" Naruto reminded himself and Sasuke

"I am ready to come back to the village" he held Taichi tight to his chest

"Hinata's pregnant," Naruto told him and then looked Sasuke right in the eyes

"Is she" he answered him "I hope the Uchiha compound is ready for my arrival," Sasuke said to him and started walking back the way he had come

"It can be" Naruto answered

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Sasuke" Sakura ran up to him and Naruto, Sasuke had a hold of Taichi in his arms, Sakura looked down at the baby eyes wide.

"Is it yours," she asked him and he gave an affirmative nod

"Yes this is Taichi Uchiha" he introduced the baby boy to her "his adorable how old is he," she asked him, Naruto looked away from them.

"3 Months" he answered her "I would like to get settled back into the compound," he asked and he looked at Naruto

"Sure Sasuke if you will excuse us Sakura," Naruto said to her

"Sure" she nodded and they left

Sakura watched them walk off 'if you didn't come back for me what did you come back for Sasuke' she glanced at the back of Naruto 'was it for him'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke took his cloak off and placed his katana down "were home now Taichi, this is now our home" he kissed his forehead.

"If your father wants a new family Tai we will let him have his new family people will ask questions I just hope he will know how to handle it".

Taichi started crying

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto was lying on his side on the bed he opened his eyes, Hinata was asleep next to him "hmm" she signed in her sleep.

Naruto sat up and got out of bed and stretched he started getting dressed "hmmm Naruto" she sighed again and then opened her eyes.

"Naruto" she repeated his name

"Go back to sleep Hinata" he walked and opened the bedroom door and left the room

'What's troubling you Naruto'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

 

Sasuke woke up "what are you doing here Naruto," he asked and looked over at the window.

Naruto was on the window seal

"I have come to see Taichi" Naruto stepped down

"Bit late don't you think," he asked him and uncovered and sat at the side of the bed

"It shouldn't matter I want to see him Sasuke" Naruto walked up to the crib that Taichi was sleeping in he had his thumb in his mouth.

"His beautiful Sasuke" Naruto said to him

"I know he's an Uchiha it is in his genes," he told him

"Big head, I have to tell Hinata about him and what happened between us," Naruto told him

"I am not saying you can't," Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him

"I'm glad you back Sasuke," Naruto said

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Hinata sat down opposite him "there is something I have to tell you" he said

"Okay"

Naruto licked his lips "after the war it was about a month Sasuke came back and we had a thing" Naruto to her

Hinata blinked "you slept together," she asked him and he nodded yes

"I asked and he changed into a woman for me" Naruto explained "I'm sorry I just he" he looked down

"So that baby is yours," she asked him and he nodded once again "I understand," she said to him.

Hinata stood up "are you mad Hinata," he asked her she gave a shake of the head "no" she smiled

"I should be, you love Sasuke he is your best friend"

Naruto nodded "Taichi is an Uzumaki as well as a Uchiha"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"I will be stepping down as Hokage," Kakashi said, Naruto stood in front of his desk, Iruka and Shikamaru were also in the room.

"And I am naming you as my successor," Kakashi told him, Naruto blinked

"I'm going to become Hokage" he smiled

Kakashi nodded "so when do you plan on letting the villagers know"

"No yet"

There was a knock on the door, Naruto turned around the elders walked in "what can I do for you village elders" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stood back slightly "well I must take my leave" he left the Hokage room

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura held a bento box in her hand and waited for the door then opened and Sasuke stood on the other side

"Sakura" Sasuke held Taichi in his arms "what are you doing here," he asked her and then let her in.

"Just dropping this off," she said and showed him the bento that was in his hand

"Just stick it in the kitchen" he followed her into the kitchen.

"So your back in the village are you going to become a full-fledged ninja again" she placed the bento down.

Sasuke looked at her "No I'm a father first it will just be me and Taichi from now on" he explained

"Who is the mother," she asked

Sasuke looked down at Taichi's black hair

"Is she dead," Sakura asked him

"No she is not dead" Sasuke answered her "you have dropped the item off I am just about to attend a meeting with the Hokage," he told her.

"Are you happy Sasuke," she asked him

"Yes I am" he answered her

"That is all I can ask for" she smiled

Taichi started crying "shhh shhh" he sushed him

"Let me," Sakura asked and held her arms out "it's okay I won't bite him you know," she said to him.

Sasuke handed Taichi over and he stopped crying there was a small smile on Sakura's face.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

The window opened and Sasuke sat up in bed he grabbed a kunai and held it up he looked at the window as Naruto got down.

"I just got him to sleep Naruto," he told him and got out of his bed and walked over to where Naruto was by the crib.

Naruto watched Taichi sleep "he really looks like you and Itachi" Naruto informed him

"I have been named at the 7thHokage," he told him

"Th-that is what you always wanted," he said to him

Naruto nodded "I want you to be my bodyguard," he said, he went to touch Sasuke, but he moved out of his reach.

"Let me think about it," Sasuke said to him

"That is all I ask Sasuke" he smiled and looked at Taichi "I want you both to come live with me" Naruto informed him.

"What and live with your girlfriend and new baby" he sneered

"Sasuke" Naruto rubbed the back of his head

"I have asked Sakura to marry me" he turned to him Naruto's eyes widened "and she said yes," he told him.

"Oh okay," Naruto said, Sasuke looked away from him "I will await your decision".

T.B.C..............


	2. In The Village

For their heart

Chapter 2

Hinata stood by the sink tap was running she stared out of the window lost in thought

"Hinata" Naruto opened the door, she looked up and turned round to him

"Yes Naruto" she blinked

"What got you thinking," he asked her and she smiled

"A name for the baby," she said "I have been thinking but I am not too sure yet I was thinking if it was a girl I was thinking about Himawari" she explained to him

"I like it" he smiled "anyway," he said and turned to her properly

"There is something I wanted to ask you," he said to her, she gave a small nod he licked his lips he walked up to her.

Naruto held something in his hand and then held it out so she could see "Hinata will you marry me" he said and offered her a ring.

"Well Hinata will you," he asked her she smiled at him and took it and placed it her on her finger

"Yes I will marry you"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Taichi moved his foot up to his face and started sucking on his toes, Sasuke walked up to him and leaned

"Is that nice," he asked him and raised an eyebrow at him, Taichi removed his toes from his mouth and started dribbling "we have to get you dressed because we have to see the Hokage today," he said and picked him up.

Sasuke moved out of the room and walked along until he got to another room and slid the door to the side and walked in he walked and picked up a shirt.

"This one should do I don't suppose we would be too long," he said and placed him down and started getting him dressed in a light blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Kakashi shut the door and leaned against ut "pheeeeeeew what a tiring day all that paperwork" he took off the Hokage hat.

"If I knew all this paperwork was going to be involved" he took off the Hokage robe and walked into a bedroom there was already someone sleeping in the bed he walked up to it.

"Are you awake," he asked

"Why wouldn't I am" Iruka sat up and yawned "just fell asleep" he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi undressed and got into the bed and then Iruka laid back down "are you sure Naruto is ready for all this" he asked him.

"Yes I do," he said and put his arm behind his head and closed both of his eyes "He is finally there," he said "and now Sasuke's back he will run this village well I have no doubt in my mind," he said.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Sasuke" he turned round to the voice "hello Kakashi-Sensei" he gave a short wave with is hand and then looked down at Taichi who was in his arms.

"This is Taichi" Sasuke informed him of the babies name

"So the rumors are true," Kakashi said "it is a pleasure to meet you Tai" Kakashi stated to the baby

"It's actually Taichi," Sasuke told him

Taichi was watching him he gasped "those eyes" he stated "there, his Naruto's isn't he," he asked him and Sasuke confirmed it with a nod.

"It is a long story" Sasuke stated, Kakashi gave a small shrug

"Hye I am retired now I have time," he told him

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Are the rumors true then," Ino Yamanaka asked Sakura, she stood with her hands on her hips, Ino had a small baby bump.

"Is what true exactly," Sakura asked her

"About Sasuke-kun" Ino said "is he back in the village again, and is here to stay," she asked her hoping to get more information.

"Yes he is back at the Uchiha compound" Sakura informed her

Ino narrowed her eyes at her "you're taking this awfully calmly" she said and folded her arms over her stomach.

 

"His home that's all I could hope for," Sakura said

"And he has a baby with him and no mother in sight," Ino said, "just please be careful Sakura," she said to her.

"I know what I'm doing okay," she said and gave her a smile

"I know you do sweetie, I will see you later we" Ino put her hand on her stomach "are going to see daddy," she told her

"How is Sai I haven't seen him in ages," Sakura said to her, Ino shrugged

"His Sai" she smiled "we came up with a name by the way" Ino said to her and rubbed at her belly

"Oh well tell me then" Sakura smiled

"Inojin," she said "and because Sai took my last name that will be his as well," Ino said

Sakura smiled "I am happy for you Ino I really am," she said "I have to go I will see you later okay," she said to her.

"Yeah okay see you later" Ino left

"Harano-san" an ANBU appeared in front of her she looked at them "you presence is requested at the gate," he said to her

"Okay thanks" she nodded

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi and Sasuke looked up from the conversation

"There are bandits at the gate," the ANBU said to him

"Right thanks"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Shikamaru did the hand signs for the just the shadows moved towards the enemy "still trying to protect the leaf village," another one said.

A bandit went towards Sasuke "Fireball Jutsu" he aimed it to the guy and it hit him and the bandit hit the floor

"Byukugan" Hinata's eyes changed and she hit another one and turned round "Air palm," she said and pushed the guy away from her.

A bunch of Naruto's appeared and attached most of them and then they hit the ground

Kakashi looked around "how did they get so close," he asked

Sakura ran up "we need a medic" someone shouted she turned round to the sound of the voice.

"Coming"

A bandit opened one of his eyes he grabbed a forgotten kunai by his hand "die" he got up and ran to the nearest person, Naruto took a step back and Hinata moved in front of him.

"Nooo Hinata," Naruto said to her and went forward he punched the bandit in the face and he hit the floor with a thud he turned round

The katana pierced Hinata's chest Naruto's eyes widened "Hinata no" Everyone froze

Hinata landed on her knees there was blood coming from her mouth and chest where the weapon and went through.

T.B.C...........


	3. Chapter 3

For Their Heart

Flashback Chapter it will be in Italics

Chapter 3

"Nooo Hinata" Naruto ran to her side

"N-Naruto" Hinata coughed

"No, you fool why," he asked her and Sakura ran up to them "heal her," Naruto told her, she kneeled and put her hands on her heart tears ran down Sakura's face.

"I will try," Sakura said to him her hands started glowing, Sasuke watched on

"I, the baby," she said and coughed up some blood "is it too late for the baby," she asked Sakura.

"No, it's not" Sakura cried her hands were still glowing

"Save the baby please Sakura do this for me" Hinata put her hand on her hand

"You cannot," Naruto said "you'll be okay the baby will be okay," Naruto said he had tears in his cheeks

"I will do it" Sasuke kneeled next to both Hinata and Sakura

Naruto cried "nooo" he shook his head and looked between them

"Please Sakura you said" Hinata panted "you would do anything for us.....do this," she asked and looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto" Sakura looked at said man "okay do it," he told her "you have my permission to do it," he said, all the others were watching with sad faces.

Sakura nodded and made some hand signs "forbidden Jutsu" she put each of her hands on Hinata's and Sasuke's abdomen.

Naruto looked at Sasuke question in his eyes and Sasuke looked away "it's done" Naruto looked at Hinata her eyes were now closed.

"H-Hinata" Sakura wiped at her eyes "wake up now," Naruto said

"She's gone I'm sorry" Naruto picked her up and cried

"Let me take her Naruto" he looked up "yes" Hinata was now in Hiashi's arms

"Naruto," Sakura said

Naruto didn't look at anyone "I have to go" he said and left

"Uchiha" Sasuke turned around to Hiashi "yes Hiashi-sama," he asked

"What you did for my grandchild.......thank you and if there is anything you need don't hesitate to contact me," he said to him.

Sasuke nodded "thank you"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto sat by the window he looked out of it there were tears down his face 'Hinata-chan why did you jump in front of me, why did you do this' he wiped his face.

There was a knock on the door "come in" he looked up as the door opened and Sasuke walked into the room.

"What do you want Sasuke," he said in a harsh voice

"Sakura wanted to see what you were doing," Sasuke said to him

Naruto got out of his position "this is exactly what you wanted wasn't it" he said to him and advanced on him

"Don't be stupid Dobe" Sasuke stated "why would I want Hinata dead," he said to him

"I don't know why..............I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," he said to him "I don't know what to do" he sobbed and placed his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It is going to be okay Naruto"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

All shinobi wore black

Hiashi and Hanabi stood at the front by the memorial stone, Naruto stared into space 'i'm sorry you don't get to see me become Hokage or see our child grow up.

There were a small cry and Naruto looked over at the other end where Sasuke was standing with Sakura and Taichi/

Sasuke looked up at him and then looked away at the stone

Naruto looked away 'but I can'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke opened the door "Sakura" he said to her

"Hello Sasuke may I come in," she asked him he nodded and let her in, Sakura held her medical bag "I am here for your check and I can give Taichi a physical as well," she told him.

"Of course, we can do it upstairs", he said and she followed him up

Sakura swallowed "Okay"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto sat behind the desk "Hokage-sama" he looked up "yes" he leaned back in the chair "here is the A rank mission list" he handed him the folder.

"Your dismissed" the shinobi left, Naruto opened the folder and looked at it and suddenly burst into tears he covered his face with both his hands.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"The baby is doing fine" Sakura stated "Hinata's DNA and Naruto's is strong," she told him "no doubt in my mind that the baby will carry to full term" Sakura explained.

Sasuke sat up and put a shirt on he got off the bed and walked up the crib and took out Taichi

Sakura took him from him "hey there Taichi I am just going to listen to your chest and do a couple of other things and see how healthy you are okay" she said to him.

Sakura started measuring and weighing Taichi "I bet you never thought this was the way you would rebuild your clan," she said to him.

"No" he answered and watched her work

"You never did say how he came to be Sasuke," she said and done the buttons up of the onesie he was wearing it also had the Uchiha crest on it.

"I suppose I did, didn't I," he said to her and sighed

"Please Sasuke I'm your friend, well I thought I was," she asked

"Your right" he turned and looked at her

Sasuke walked along 'I suppose it's time I returned back to the village' he sighed 'a tea house' he walked to the small building.

It was empty save for a single person who stood up and turned round to look at him

Naruto smiled "long time no see Sasuke," he said to him and walked towards him

"Hello Naruto" he answered back "not long enough"

Sasuke walked and sat down and then Naruto followed suit "so what have you been up to Naruto," he asked him.

"Training" came Naruto's answer "was there any ever doubt," he asked him

"Have you seen enough of the world and atoned for your sins," he asked him

"Not yet," he said "I have other stuff to do"

Naruto rolled his eyes "by the way I have already ordered for us" he said to him, the woman came over and set some stuff down in between both men on the table.

Naruto drunk out of his cup "so what are your plans now then" Sasuke asked Naruto

"I guess um..............I and Hinata-chan are dating now," he told him

"Oh you are" Naruto nodded

"Sakura is still waiting for you Sasuke" he informed him

"Yes I know" Sasuke answered

"I need to ask you something," Naruto said

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him "go ahead and ask me then"

Naruto licked his lips and looked away "can we go somewhere else once we have finished in here and then I want to ask you privately".

"Why," Sasuke asked

"Because" came Naruto's answer

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward "just spit it out dobe I do want to carry on my way eventually".

"IwantyoutosleepwithmesoIamnotavirginwithHinata" he said in a rush of words.

"Can you repeat that please Naruto I didn't quite catch all of it," he said to him 'you have always been a dobe".

"I want you to have sex with me so I am not a virgin with Hinata" he repeated to him in a whisper.

"Okay I'll do it" he answered him

"Really," he asked

"Let's go" Sasuke stood up and went to the door he walked through it and then came to a stop he turned round to Naruto "are you coming then," he asked and opened the door and left.

"Yeah"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke laid down on his back he was in a long-haired woman's body but then there was a puff of smoke and he was back to male.

Naruto was laying beside him "that was an experience" he told him

"Yeah" Sasuke sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, Naruto looked at him

"Sasuke what now," he asked him

"Your go back to the village have kids with Hinata and then become Hokage" he explained

"When are you coming back to the village Sasuke," Naruto asked hm

"I don't know Naruto" he answered him truthfully

"Were see"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Naruto-kun your back" Hinata said in a small voice

"Hi" he set the bag down "I have made dinner," Hinata told him she wore an apron

"I won't be long I am just going to get in the shower," he told her and kissed the side of her head and headed out of the kitchen.

Hinata watched him go and then sighed

Naruto stood under the shower eyes closed and he put his head back and gave a huge yawn and then opened his eyes

"We really did it"

T.B.C.................


	4. Chapter 4

For Their Heart

Flashback Chapter it will be in Italics

Chapter 4

Sasuke threw up "Sasuke-sama are you okay," a maid asked from the other side of his door he looked up at the door.

"I am fine to thank you".

Sasuke entered another room and shut the door behind him and then leaned against it and his eyes closed.

'I am never ill' he sat down on the futon 'all this traveling' he laid down on the futon and gave a shake of the head and wiped his forehead of sweat.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura walked along the streets of Konoha and then came to an abrupt stop "M'lady" she bowed slightly.

Tsunade and Shizune came to a stop "Sakura I thought you had a class today at the hospital" Tsunade said to her.

"I do but" she shrugged "where are you off to M'lady," she asked the now-retired Hokage.

"Just out of the village for a little while we shouldn't be too long," she said to her

"Of course M'lady," she bowed again and walked on

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Uchiha," Tsunade said to him, he looked at her "I hope this isn't a wild goose chase," she said to him.

Sasuke shook his head "no it is not" he answered and sat down, she moved her hand that was now glowing over his abdomen

Tsunade's eyes widened

"You're pregnant"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura looked down at Taichi "you mean to tell me that his father is actually Naruto's" she asked him "and you're the mother"

"Yes Taichi is half me and half Naruto" he answered

"And does he know about his son, his firstborn", he asked him

Sasuke moved his hand onto his own stomach "yes, I am now carrying his 2nd" he looked down at it.

Sakura took his other hand "I am there for you, I love you Sasuke" she said to him and smiled "I love you" she said and sighed.

"I want to be there for you will you let me Sasuke," she asked him.

"Okay," he said

"Naruto is a fool not realising what he's always wanted was right in front of him this whole time" she sighed.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke stood in front of the door closed fist ready to knock on it but still hesitating but then he finally knocked on the door that was in front of him,

"Come in" came a voice and then he opened the door and finally walked in, Naruto sat at the desk and looked up as he walked in.

"Sasuke what do I owe this visit," he asked him

"Sakura came to see me today," he told him

"Planning your wedding" Naruto stated "have you decided on a date yet and a time," he asked

"No" Sasuke stated "to check on the baby" he informed him, Naruto looked up at him properly, "Sakura said everything is fine with it"

"Can they transfer the baby to another female ninja," Naruto asked, Sasuke shook his head no

"She said another move might kill it If I can keep a part of Hinata alive don't you want that," he asked him

"Can you bring her back"

"See I didn't think so",

Sasuke looked away "you know that can't happen", Sasuke told him

"Can you leave me Sasuke please," Naruto asked him, Sasuke walked to the door

"Sure" he left Naruto alone in the room on his own now

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke jumped from building to building 'i'm nearly home I am coming home for you Taichi' he stopped outside of his home

The door opened and Sasuke walked in he shut the door "Sasuke" a voice said and he turned to it

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here," he asked him

"I came to see my ex-student and I found a babysitter so I relieved her," he said and smiled eyes lifting up slightly with the movement underneath the mask.

"What do you want Kakashi," he asked

"Did you go and see Naruto," Kakashi asked him "or should I say the new Hokage"

"So what if I did, I am the mother of his child," Sasuke said

"Both of them" Kakashi stated, Sasuke came to a stop

"He seems to think Hinata dying is my fault and that I wanted this to happen," he said

"Did you," Kakashi said bluntly, Sasuke froze on the spot and turned back round to look at him.

"Of course not"

"You can leave now Kakashi" he sid

"I am going to be taking my leave then goodbye Sasuke and I hope all goes well," he said and disappeared into thin air.

There was a cry from another room he walked and entered the room the crying was coming from and shut the door he walked up to Taichi in the crib and picked him up

"Shh"

Kakashi watched from outside he was looking in the window it then started raining 'enough watching him an adult there all going to make their own mistakes' he jumped away.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto shut the folder and then rubbed at his eyes 'become Hokage I said it will be the best job in the world I said' he stood up and stretched.

'Shouldn't have listened to anything I said to myself' he took the robe of and hung it up on the coat hanger and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good night Hokage-sama" the guard outside his door said

"You too" he walked along and then out of the building he looked up at the sky it was still raining.

'Home I come' he walked and then put his hands into his pockets 'I wonder if it is all right to visit my son' a small smile appeared on his lips 'there's those words, my son'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke reached under the pillow and picked up the kunai knife that the kept under it for emergencies he sat up and held it out

"Bloody hell dobe," he said and put it down "I wish you wouldn't do that," he said and put it back where it belonged

"You could come in the day you know"

"I have to get ready for the changing over of Hokage's there are a lot of things that need to be done for it" Naruto clipped in properly and went up to Taichi he was awake.

"His awake can I," he asked and Sasuke nodded, Naruto took Taichi out and held him to his chest.

"I am going to show you the Hokage office soon when I have full control and maybe we could get you a little Hokage hat for yourself," Naruto said.

"Your an idiot Dobe" Sasuke shook his head and got out the bed and stretched, Naruto looked over and then looked away just as quick.

"Have you thought about anymore what I said the other week about being my bodyguard," he asked him and fiddled wth Taichi's hands.

"No it didn't cross my mind at all the past few weeks actually," he said "I have had other things to think about," Sasuke said.

"Like what" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Taichi gripped his hair "ow, Tai can you let go of daddies hair please," he said and took a hold of the babies hands and released his hair.

Naruto rubbed his scalp "I think I might cut my hair" Naruto stated

"No, it is fine the way it is," Sasuke said and walked up to them he held his hands out and Naruto handed Taichi too him.

Naruto just stood "I had better go then," he said and headed for the window

"Can you use the door like a normal person please" Sasuke asked him and raised an eyebrow he put the baby back in.

"Sure, but please Sasuke," he said, Sasuke looked over at him "just like the old times when we used to hang out like Team 7 used to"

"I said I will think about it, it might be a little bit harder what with the baby now" he gestured to his stomach.

"Right I forgot" he scratched his scarred cheek "see ya Sasuke" he left.

Sasuke sat down on the bed

T.B.C...................


	5. Chapter 5

For Their Heart

Chapter 5

Naruto opened his eyes he sat up in his bed he rubbed at his eyes and stretched

A clone appeared in the room "Hokage-sama would like to see you as soon as possible" it said to him

"Okay," he said the clone disappeared

Naruto got out of the bed

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura washed some plates "Saura" Sasuke walked into the room he had a hold of Taichi

"Yes Sasuke" she turned round and wiped her hand ln a hand towel

"Can you watch Taichi for me please," he asked her

"Um sure" he handed him over to her "bye" he kissed his forehead "love you," he said to him and then he left.

Sakura watched him leave she looked at Taichi and he looked back right at her with Naruto's eyes.

"What am I going to do with your dad.......oh" she sighed "is Sasuke mummy or daddy for you," she asked him

"Daddy" Taichi put his thumb in his mouth

"Okay then daddy it is"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Naruto" Kakashi sat at the desk "the ceremony will be held tomorrow afternoon" he informed him

Naruto's eyes widened

"It has been 3 months of training and paperwork it is about time don't you think," Kakashi asked him.

"I do think" Naruto smiled

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke came to a stop "you needed to speak to me Iruka-sensei" Sasuke asked him and the other man looked up from the papers.

"As you know the Chuunin Exams are coming up again," he said "and we need a new proctor and the Hokage was adamant that it be you," Iruka said to him.

"Me," Sasuke asked

Iruka nodded "I am sure you can get someone to watch Taichi," Iruka said to him

"Can I think about it," Sasuke asked and Iruka nodded

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto held Taichi's hands they were sitting on the floor "6 months already" Naruto said

"It's gone fast already can say daddy" Naruto stood Taichi up on his feet "there walk to daddy come on" he coaxed him.

Sasuke walked in

"His not going to do it because you want with the dobe" he sat down

"You don't know that Sasuke," Naruto said to him "anyway" he stuck his tongue out at him and then turned back to Taichi.

Taichi giggled

Naruto stuck his tongue out and Taichi giggled again "that's my laugh" Naruto stated with a small smile

"Heaven forbid," Sasuke said

"I have to go" Naruto stood up with Taichi and handed him over to Sasuke and kissed Taichi on the forehead.

"See you later Taichi" Naruto left.

Sasuke watched the door that Naruto had just left out of he then looked down at Taichi

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"The long-standing tradition of the Hokage that has been watching over the village and to protect it," Kakashi said.

The whole village was watching the ceremony, Kakashi was with Naruto and the elders were behind them.

Kakashi held the hat in his hand "as the 6th Hokage of Konoha I am proud to hand over the responsibility to Naruto Uzumaki".

The villagers cheered

"Well done Naruto" whispered Kakashi

"Thank you" Naruto stepped forward he smiled

Sasuke watched on "are you proud of him Sasuke" Sakura asked she was now beside him in the crowd.

"All it took for him to get here for us all to get here" Sakura looked up at Naruto

"Sasuke I have to tell you something" Sakura bit her lip

"Hm" Sasuke moved his hand on his stomach he was watching Naruto, Sakura looked between both men.

"What is it Sakura" he looked at her his brows were furrowed

"It can wait" she smiled and turned away from hm.

"Thank you, everyone," Naruto said as the people stopped cheering "for your love and support" Naruto stated.

"All the people past and present" he looked down at Sasuke and Taichi "and to the future" he smiled at them all

They all started cheering again

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto held a pen "here" Shikamaru put some papers down on the desk

"More" Naruto groaned and sat up straight and Shikamaru nodded a yes he smirked "Hokage-sama"

"Shikamaru what do you think about kids," Naruto asked him and folded his arms

"I'm flattered Naruto but," he said to him

"You know what I mean," Naruto said and smiled

"I wouldn't mind having a couple" Shikamaru informed him with a small smile "one of each I guess" he took a step back from the desk.

"I will take my leave now Hokage-sama" he bowed

"It's Naruto" Shikamaru nodded and left the door clicked shut behind him, Naruto leaned back in the chair he then got up and walked to the window and looked outside.

There was a knock on the glass he opened it and then poked his head out of it and looked to the side Sasuke was leaning against the glass "Sasuke".

"Have I come at the wrong time," Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head at him

"Come on in" Naruto stepped back and let Sasuke in the room and then shut the door once he was in.

"I thought about what you said about your offer," said Sasuke

"And"

"After the baby is born," Sasuke said "Is that acceptable" Sasuke asked.

"Of course............thank you Sasuke," Naruto said

"I have to be going Naruto" he headed for the window again

"Cant you use the door," Naruto asked him and gestured to said object

"Goodbye Dobe" he climbed out and disappeared from view

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Sakura what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Sasuke entered the room, Sakura looked up from playing with Taichi on the floor.

"Right" she got up and walked up to him "remember when you came just before Hinata," she asked him, Sasuke nodded

"Remember the night we spent together, I'm," she asked him "well I'm pregnant"

"You can't be," he said to her "I...........dont like girls" Sasuke stated

"I" Sakura clenched her fists "I love you Sasuke"

"Well.................I don't love you I'm sorry Sakura" he apologised

Sakura slapped him and ran out

Taichi was watching Sasuke with his wide blue eyes

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Tsunade walked up to the house and knocked on the door

The door opened and Sasuke answered it "Tsunade" he said to her and took a small step back

"Check up," she said and held a medical bag and he let her in the house and shut the door behind him

"Isn't Sakura coming," he asked her and she shook her head at him

"Where do you want me," he asked her

"Anywhere will be fine Sasuke as long as you are laying down it will be easier for me," she said to him they walked into another room there was a sofa.

Sakura laid down on the sofa and lifted his shirt up and Tsunade moved her hands over his stomach and they started to glow.

Tsunade gave a small gasp "is everything okay with the baby" Sasuke asked her and looked at her

"Fine.......but i" she shook her head

"Tsunade-sama please," he asked her

"It is Hinata's chakra" she moved her hand slightly "It's gotten smaller" she looked up at him "it is like her chakra is getting pushed out," she said.

Tsunade's hand stopped moving and then she removed it

"So what does this actually mean," he asked her

Tsunade stood up as she watched Sasuke get up off the sofa and get dressed properly

"Bye the end of the pregnancy" she began talking "the child will no longer be Hinata's and Naruto's," she said

"It will be your and Naruto's child"

T.B.C................


	6. Chapter 6

For Their Heart

Chapter 6

"Thank you for coming to see me Uchiha," Hiashi said to him

Sasuke inclined his head to him "what can I do for you Hyuga-San" Sasuke said

"As you know you're carrying the heir to the Hyuga Clan," Hiashi said, I would like one of our medical nins to check on the child".

"Um when did you want me to" asked Sasuke

"In the next couple of days he would come to the Uchiha compound if that is easier for you," Hiashi asked

"Okay, I really need to leave now," Sasuke said

Hiashi waved his hand at him "of course goodbye Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke opened the door and left

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Konoha," a voice said the room was pitch black

"Sir if I may ask" came another voice

"What"

"What has Konoha done to you exactly," the voice asked again

"They took everything"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto hung up his Hokage cloak and sat behind the desk, he steepled his fingers and stared straight ahead.

And closed his eyes 'the first time as Hokage and I have to deal with the Chuunin exams for the first time'

'What a time to start'

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Iruka stood up from what he was doing

Sasuke stood by the door

"Sasuke what can I do for you," he asked the other man

"It's something I could do for you, well it is what I could do for a lot of people," Sasuke said to Iruka.

Iruka raised an eyebrow "I'm listening" he asked

"I have a huge compound that is not being used and the school is small" he explained to him.

"A proposal to move the ninja academy so it is bigger," Iruka asked him

Sasuke nodded

"You'll have to sort out paperwork with the Hokage" Iruka leaned against the desk

"Yeah I assumed"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto looked up "Kakashi-sensei what do, Iruka-sensei," he said, Sasuke walked in after them.

"Sasuke, where's Taichi," Naruto asked him

"What can I do for the 3 of you," he asked

"I want to make the Uchiha compound into the ninja academy" Sasuke folded his arms

"Really, wouldn't you need it," Naruto asked him "for you and Taichi" Naruto licked his lips.

"No all I and Taichi need is just going to big another for the both of us, Iruka-sensei could you drop it off for me," he asked and walked to the door.

"Of course Sasuke"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura knocked on the door and waited

The door opened

"Sakura what a pleasant surprise" Ino let her in and shut the door when she walked in.

"Cant I come to see my friend," she asked her

"You don't usually come here we usually meet at the tea house," Ino said they walked into the kitchen.

"Home visits are okay" Sakura smiled

"I know that smile" Ino stated "that is your facade what has happened Sakura," Ino asked

"I'm pregnant," she told her

"Oh, is it," she asked

"Sasuke's I have been such an idiot" she sad "thinking he, all those years" Sakura rubbed at her face.

"What are you going to do," Ino asked

"I am having the baby, Sasuke can be involved as much as he wants but then it is just me," Sakura said.

"Good for you, do you want to fo out for tea," Ino asked her and got up she rubbed her extended stomach.

"Nearly time," she said

"I could do with some tea" Sakura stated

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Gaara it's good to see you" Naruto and Gaara hugged

"You too Naruto how are you," Gaara asked

"I am good"

"I heard about Hinata Hyuga you and she were close," Gaara asked and Naruto nodded

"The other Kage should be here for the Chuunin exams," Naruto said

"I see Temari and Kunkuro are not here," Naruto said "Can I assign some ninja to you," Naruto asked.

"If you could thank you Naruto," Gaara said and nodded his head

Naruto made a hand sign and two versions of himself appeared either side of him "can you fetch Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno please" he asked them.

"Ay, ay" they disappeared

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

TenTen hung up a weapon "all done" she moved some more to another place the shop and then moved back to the counter.

Naruto's clones appeared

"TenTen is Lee around," he asked her and she shook her head "probably at the training grounds" she informed him.

"Thank you" he left

"He grew up good"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Lee hit the ground "great" he leaned back on his hands and he looked up at the sky

"Lee" Naruto clone stood above him

"Naruto," Lee said "what can I do for you," Lee asked him

"I need you to shadow the Kazekage if you're not too busy," Naruto said to him

"I always have time" Lee jumped up

"I will be at the Hokage office".

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"I'm going to have to decline," Sakura said "I need to be put on active duty" Sakura stood in front of Naruto

"Why," he asked and opened a drawer and took out a form

"I'm pregnant"

"Pre................is it Sasuke's" Naruto asked

"Yes," she said and smiled "the baby is Sasuke," she said

Naruto nodded "okay here" he handed he the form over to her

"See you later Hokage-sama" she left and Naruto watched her go

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke put Taichi down onto the floor

"I can sense you Naruto" Sasuke turned round

Naruto climbed in "I saw Sakura today" Naruto stated

"So" Sasuke answered

"She told me she was pregnant", Naruto said "I see congratulations are in order Sasuke I hope you and Sakura make a good family" Naruto said

Naruto got down on Taichi's level "Maybe we will" Sasuke said and walked he picked Taichi up "If you not here to see your son........you can leave" he said.

Naruto stood up "if that is the way you want t Sasuke then fine," he said and walked to the door and opened it.

"I wish I hadn't come back here," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto leave.

T.B.C............


	7. Chapter 7

For Their Heart

Chapter 7

Taichi crawled up to Sasuke and he then picked him up

"He'll be at ninja academy before you know it," Iruka said, Sasuke looked up

"Iruka-sensei" he held Taichi in his arms and slowly turned to face him still holding the Taichi.

"Here it is all you need all you have to do is sign it," he told him

Sasuke took the papers from him "I'll take him" he said and then handed Taichi over to Iruka.

"Would you be able to take them back for me please," he asked him took a pen and then signed, Iruka nodded

"Sure" he handed Taichi back to Sasuke and then took the papers that he signed from him

Taichi cried "shhh" Sasuke rubbed his back "thank you Iruka-sensei"

"See you later Sasuke" Iruka left both of them alone.

Sasuke looked at Taichi "let's get you dressed properly we have somewhere we need to go" he said to him.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke stood in front of the memorial stone he held Taichi in his arms.

"Your uncle's name is here," he told Taichi "uncle Itachi," he told the little boy he touched the stone with the tip of his fingers.

"Other ninja's names are here too," he said and put his hand on his stomach "I guess technically your cousin is here too," he said "and your mother the love of Naruto's life".

Sasuke's fist clenched

"Sasuke you visiting Itachi," Sakura asked and walked up to them, he turned his head to her.

"Sakura"

She walked closer to him and folded her arms "I am sorry I sprung this baby on you" she told him.

Sasuke stared at the memorial stone

"I want to raise the baby as an Uchiha if you let me," Sakura said

"I have never said anything about not being involved, but I don't want to be involved with you, once I have had Naruto's child I will be leaving Konoha".

Sakura looked at him "but your finally back, I thought you were staying for good and raising Taichi here".

Sasuke shook his head "this is Naruto's home, not mine, I don't belong here" Sasuke said.

Sakura licked her lips "will you visit" she asked

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"I have come to pick Taichi up" Naruto stood at the door he watched Sasuke and Taichi

Sasuke shut the ninja scroll he was looking at and then looked over at Naruto

"You can take him when he wakes up" Sasuke stood up

Naruto nodded "I can wait" he walked to the table and sat down

Sasuke opens a cupboard and took out a bottle of sake and a glass he walked over to Naruto "want some" he asked.

Naruto nodded

Sasuke poured some handed it to him

Naruto drunk all of it from the glass and Sasuke poured him some more

"Taichi's awake," Sasuke said suddenly and got up from his seat that he had taken when he poured the sake.

Naruto looked down at the glass

Sasuke picked up Taichi and walked and back to Naruto

"Hello Taichi" Naruto took him "thanks, Sasuke," he said and stood up "I will see you later" Sasuke nodded.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"All my plans for the future were destroyed along with Kaguya," the dark voice said

"Sir" came another voice

"Don't talk I need to think," the first voice said "and I can't do that with you thinking," they said.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto fed Taichi the tomato "is that nice" he asked him

Taichi moved his red hand out and stuffed another tomato into his mouth and got it all round his mouth.

Naruto slurped up the ramen noodles.

"Ramen will kill you one of these days Naruto" he looked up at the voice

"Kakashi-sensei"

Kakashi sat on the window ledge he held a basket of fruit in front of himself "hope your not feeding him that awful stuff" he asked him.

"Of course not I know better than that" Naruto informed him

Kakashi got down "how are you Naruto," he asked him

"I'm okay sensei" he smiled and had a small smile on his face he then looked at him again.

"Naruto I will see you later" Kakashi set the basket down "hope to see all that gone" he left again.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Taichi "old people"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura's hand was glowing it was over Sasuke's stomach

"Everything is looking good" she moved her hands again "Sasuke" Sakura looked up at him, "Hinata's chakra, do you know," she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Tsunade informed me," Sasuke said, "I asked her if there was anything we could do," he said to her.

Sakura moved away "and what did she say," she asked

"There is something that could be done but it's a high risk" Sasuke stated

"What is it," she asked

"Use Hiashi's chakra"

"Did you talk to Naruto about this," she asked, "are you talking to him about anything to do with this baby".

"No"

"Sasuke seriously this is Naruto's child as well he" she began

Sasuke stood up and interrupted her "all he cares about is his and Hinata's baby, I'm just a vessel, I might as well of gone back to Orochimaru".

Sakura shook her head "I do not think Naruto would ever thunk that" she said "please talk o him about it Sasuke" she packed her bag up.

"I will see you later Sasuke" she walked to the door and left.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and Naruto answered it "come in Sasuke" he let him in.

"Where's Taichi," Sasuke asked him

"In here" they both walked into the room where Taichi was playing wth some toys in the room he was on the floor.

"Naruto I need to talk to you about the baby" Naruto looked at him.

"What about it" he licked his lips "is everything okay," he asked.

"Hashi Hyuga has asked for a private medical ninja to check on the baby" he informed him of what happened earlier in the day.

"Really," Naruto asked "and what did you say"

"Okay" came Sasuke's immediate answer

"Well it is not happening I think Sakura and Baa-chan are capable of doing it the baby is good hands," he said "I will go and see him first thing tomorrow morning," he told him.

"There is something else," Sasuke said

"What else could there be"

Sasuke licked his lips "Tsunade checked on the child and whether the chakra is okay, Hinata's chakra is getting pushed out, my chakra is overtaking hers, I am sorry Naruto" he explained walked and picked up Taichi.

"What does that mean then," Naruto asked he had both hands on his knees

"When time comes, the baby will be half Uchiha and half Uzumaki, I really am sorry" he walked out

Naruto's head was down and fists clenched

T.B.C..................


	8. Chapter 8

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

Chapter 8

Naruto hung up his Hokage robe on the hook he walked to the door 'one thing in my life that has gone my way and this is it'.

There was a sudden knock on the door he took a step back and leaned against his desk "come in" he answered.

The door opened and Sakura walked "Naruto, have you finished for the day" she asked him and gestured to his hung up robe.

"Yes I am actually why," he asked

"Let me treat you to ramen," she told him and he gave a smile

"Do you even have to ask" he walked to the door

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Here you go Naruto" Tenchu placed two bowls of steaming ramen in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Thanks, old man" he took some chopsticks and broke them to separate them "thank you for the food" he started slurping them down.

Sakura gave a small chuckle and gave a shake of the head and picked up her own chopsticks

"Naruto"

Naruto carried on eating

"I'm guessing Sasuke told you about what's happening with your child," she said

Naruto stopped and then nodded, he then resumed eating his ramen again

"It is not his fault the Uchiha bloodline is stronger than Hinata's" she ate the egg from her bowl.

"Sasuke helped your child because if he hadn't you would have lost both of them" Sakura stated.

Naruto finished eating his ramen "thanks for this Sakura it has been a while" he told her and stood up from his stool.

"Naruto"

Naruto took out some money and put it down "I can't make you pay for it, you need the money for the baby" he left her sitting alone

"Naruto" she sighed

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke walked into the bedroom he had a towel wrapped around his waist he had a little bit of a stomach.

Taichi was playing wth building blocks in his playpen

"Having fun playing with those" Sasuke asked him

Taichi knocked the building blocks "crash" he laughed and then started stacking them up again.

Sasuke got dressed he sat down on the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees and leaned forward just a little bit.

 

He closed his eyes "dada" Taichi said

Sasuke looked up at him "Taichi" he said

"Dada, daddy," he said both his and Naruto's names

"Daddy isn't here" Sasuke got up and walked over to him and picked him up out of the playpen.

"It is just me and you remember what I told you," he said and kissed his black hair.

"Just me and you in 6 months were be gone from the village" he walked and sat back on the bed with Taichi on his lap.

"I'm trying to remember what was sung to me when I was your age," he said to him softly

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

"Ahhhhhh" Sasuke sat up in his bed he was sweating he put his hands on his stomach "It hurts" he uncovered and got out of the bed.

"Ah" he landed on his knees

Taichi started crying "daddy" he wiped his face with his tiny closed fist

Sasuke made a hand sigh and a clone appeared "get Sakura Haruno" he cried as another roll of pain hit him.

"Right" the clone left

Sasuke cried out again and Taichi still continued to cry

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sakura ate some pooky she walked and opened the fridge door and took out some milk and started to open it.

"Sakura" came Sasuke's voice she turned round to the source

"Sasuke needs help" the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Shit"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke was out cold on the bedroom floor

"Sasuke" Sakura came through the door "oh no Sasuke" She ran up to him and kneeled by his body.

Taichi cried

Sakura checked him over, she moved him to his side and moved her hands over his stomach "your be okay Sasuke" she said to him and her hands started glowing.

"Chakra shortage this should not be happening" she made a shadow clone "I need medical ninja to the Uchiha compound.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke was asleep in the hospital bed, Taichi was with him asleep curled up in Sasuke's arms.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in he went over to the bed and sat in the chair that was by it.

"Always getting yourself into trouble Sasuke Uchiha" he leaned forward and the door opened.

Naruto walked in and shut the door

"Naruto" Kakashi got up from the chair and walked to Naruto he placed his hand on his shoulder "I and Iruka can take Taichi for now" he informed him.

Naruto nodded

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto sat by Sasuke's bed he had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

Sasuke's hand moved and then both his eyes opened slowly "Naruto" he spoke in a rough voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and got up "how do you feel" he asked the man in the bed

"What happened" Sasuke sat up and leaned back "Naruto is the baby" he began looking down at his stomach wth a worried expression.

"Fine, his fine" he answered him

"He," Sasuke asked him and Naruto nodded

"The baby is him," Naruto said "and healthy Baa-chan ran tests the chakra wasn't getting to him the circulation was being cut off" he explained to him.

Sasuke drunk some water out of the glass that Naruto had handed him earlier "where is Taichi" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka and Kakashi have him he was scared but he will be fine" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded

"I was so scared" stated Naruto, Sasuke looked at him "when Sakura's clone appeared into my bedroom I thought" Naruto sighed.

"My first thought wasn't Taichi or the baby it was you Sasuke," Naruto said "when I was chasing you all those years ago, thinking about you in my every waking moment" he sighed.

"And after all, these years I am still only ever thinking about you" he took a hold of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked down at them

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

The door opened and a white long haired man walked n he had a long white coat with a symbol on the back.

"Is the subject ready" there was someone else in the room who had a white lab coat on this person was a woman with short black hair.

There was someone on the bed tubes coming from their arms they also had a cover over the face in the mouth could be seen.

"He will be in the next couple of days," the woman said

"Good the sooner he is ready the better"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke ate some noodles "thanks" he looked at Sakura "you didn't have to bring me anything" he said and ate again

Sakura shrugged

"You should make the most of being in the hospital" she smiled "so Naruto came to see you did he," she asked.

Sasuke gave a nod

"When can I leave," he asked and put the bowl on the side of where his bed was

"Soon" Sakura answered

"I never got to thank you for helping me," Sasuke said "so thanks"

"You're my friend," Sakura said "and I am always around for my friends Sasuke you should know that about me by now".

Sasuke nodded "just the way that I treated you after what happened with the baby," he told her

"Don't apologize it doesn't seem right coming from your mouth" she gave him a small smile "It's fine really".

T.B.C...............


	9. Chapter 9

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

Chapter 9

"How are you Sasuke," Sakura asked him and she sat at the same table that Sasuke was sitting at.

"Just feel a little weak that's all" he answered her, he was sat at the table eating some noodles.

"You will be after your dose of chakra," she said and moved her hands to her own cheek and leaned against her elbow.

"I can barely get up in the morning I'm tired haven't been this weak since, I have never been this weak before" he explained to her.

"You're made of tough stuff Sasuke" Sakura stood up "I have to go," she said "if you need anything you know where to find me okay," she told him and left.

Sasuke looked at Taichi who was eating, "Sasuke" Naruto knocked on the door and walked into the kitchen he walked up and kissed Taichi's head "how are you feeling Sasuke" Naruto asked him.

"Like I always feel" he answered and stood up he walked and picked up Taichi who had finished eating "I'm about to put him down for a nap," he told him.

"Can I," Naruto asked and held his hands out, Sasuke handed Taichi's over to him "sure," he told him and then they left, Sasuke sat down.

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Kakashi opened the door "I'm back" he said and walked into the small kitchen, Iruka turned around to look at him.

"You're early" he turned round back to the stove, there was a boiling pan on it

"What's to eat," Kakashi asked him and moved behind him he looked into the pot on the stove "ramen" Kakashi answered his own question.

"I've invited Naruto round," Iruka told him as he added more ingredients to the pot "he'll be here in an hour"

"I invited Sasuke he should be here in an hour," Kakashi said to him, Iruka turned to look at him.

"That is why we need to talk to each other more" Iruka pushed Kakashi away from him he walked to the cupboard and took something else out and then went back to the stove.

"Well we can't cancel either of them," Kakashi said to him "I will be back down in a minute" he left him.

"Well this is going to be a fun evening"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Naruto knocked on the door and waited the door opened "Naruto come in" Kakashi let him in "dinner will be ready soon won't be long".

"That's fine I can wait" Naruto took his jacket off and walked into a room and sat himself down on the sofa.

Iruka walked into the room "Naruto you made it" he sat down on the sofa next to him

"Told you I would Iruka-dad" Naruto smiled "so the food smells nice what were you having," he asked him.

"Ramen"

Kakashi opened the door "Sasuke come in" Sasuke walked in he had Taichi with him "let me take him while you get settled" he told him.

Sasuke nodded and handed Taichi over "hello Tai" Kakashi smiled at him, then got a look from Sasuke "hello Taichi" he repeated but this time with his full name "you must have grown since the last I saw you".

"Kashi," Taichi said and patted both of Kakashi's cheek

Iruka walked out "Sasuke, Naruto is in the room" he told him and walked into the kitchen

"You didn't mention Naruto coming" Sasuke turned to Kakashi

"Didn't know until about an hour ago" he handed Taichi back over to him "go in be in there soon" Kakashi followed Iruka into the kitchen.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke walked in "Sasuke hi" he greeted him and Sasuke sat down opposite of Naruto.

"Dadda" Taichi held his arms out of Naruto and he took him from Sasuke

"Hey Taichi I missed you" Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek, "every time I see you, you keep getting bigger," he told Taichi and kissed him again but on the other cheek.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and folded his arms he closed his eyes "Sasuke" Naruto said

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and then the other and looked straight at him "what do you want dobe" he asked.

"I want you and Taichi to move in with me," Naruto said to him and leaned forward "just think how easier it would be for me to see Taichi," he told hm.

"Dobe" Sasuke leaned forward "I can't live with you, Taichi and I are just fine where we are," he told him "I have taken care of myself for years".

"Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't suddenly give you the right to make decisions about me," he told him "You only said you cared about me when I was hurt," he said.

Naruto looked at him "if that is how you feel I won't ask again" he told him and then looked back at Taichi.

Iruka and Kakashi walked in holding bowls "dinner is served"

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke shut the door, Taichi was asleep in his arms, Sasuke turned and locked the door behind him he walked into another room and over to the crib it has ducks all over the covers.

Taichi gave a small whine as Sasuke put him in the crib and then covered him up with his duck covers and kissed Taichi's forehead and stood up straight.

'It was a very long evening' he fell asleep

_________________________________NarutoXSasuke____________________________

Sasuke let Sakura in "I came to see how you are" Sakura's eyes gave him a once over

"I'm fine seriously Sakura your not my wife" Sasuke snapped at her, her eyes widened a fraction.

"I don't need you to keep checking up on me," he told her "were not married stop nagging and bugging me" Sasuke shut the door.

Sakura took a step back "I'm your doctor it's my job to check up on you and to see how you're doing" she said "and not just that I am your friend" she took something out of her pocket.

"Here is your ring Sasuke" she held her arm out, palm flat, he looked at her hand on it was a ring, he took it from her.

"Give it to someone who you want to give it to" Sakura gave him a smile "I'll see you later Sasuke for your next check up that will be the 8th month" she walked and left.

Sakura walked along the path "maybe if I had done things differently then maybe it would be me and Sasuke together" she stopped and placed her hand on her stomach.

'Now it's just me and the baby'

"Hello Sakura-chan" came someone's voice, she turned round

"Lee hello your out late" she wiped at her face

"Tenten is getting cravings" he held up a bag and smiled "her husband's away on a mission at he moment," Lee told her and smiled.

"That's nice of you" she moved her hands to her sides "well I better be going I'll see you Lee" she smiled.

"Let me walk you" Lee smiled "don't argue with me Sakura-chan I will walk you" he held his elbow out she looped her arm in and held on they started walking.

"Asking why I'm late why are you out so late," he asked her

"Just checked up on Sasuke," she told hm, Lee nodded they finally ended up at Sakura's "well this is my thanks again, and say hi to Gaara for me" she smirked.

Lee blushed

"Goodbye Sakura" she opened her door and entered

T.B.C.........................


	10. Chapter 10

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

Chapter 10

"I've got a mission," Naruto said he held Taichi in his arms he stood opposite Sasuke "so I don't know how long I will be Kakashi-sensei will be filling in for me," he said.

"Okay," Sasuke said he took Taichi away from him "see you when you get back," he told him

"Okay bye Taichi see you when I get back" Naruto left them both

Sasuke looked at Taichi "come on we have things to do"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Are you still doing it," Sakura asked and put her hands over Sasuke's extended stomach they started to glow he didn't answer her.

"Everything is okay Sasuke" she moved her hands away from him and leaned back into the chair she was sitting on.

"Thanks" Sasuke got up from where he was sitting "I will see you later," he said to her

Sakura nodded and stood "bye then Sasuke" she picked up the bag and walked to the door "Sasuke," she said and turned around to him.

"Are you happy with everything that has happened, you know with" she inclined her head to his stomach "and Naruto," she asked.

"I've got Taichi that is all that matters and that's all I need," Sasuke told her "I have to go so" he gestured to the door.

"Right yes Okay bye" she left

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

Sakura shut the door and walked into the kitchen she walked and opened the fridge and took a bottle of water out of it.

There was a puff of smoke and a ninja appeared "Sakura", Sakura turned around "you are needed at the hospital"

Sakura nodded "okay thank you"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Are we ready," the man in the lab coat asked the other person a woman in the room by the bed "we need to get this up and running before the spawn is born".

"I know sir but there have been some complications" she answered back to him

"When you say complications," he asked "I didn't get you in for complications" he walked up to the male in the bed.

"It's his internal organs they are all shutting down" she moved over and lifted on of the hands up and checked it "if we don't do something soon all our plans are ruined," she said and put the hand back.

"Get some new organs now"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

Naruto kneeled "how many," he asked and looked up there were bodies scattered

"A couple more a mile away north," Sai said he had his arms folded "they were in the same condition as this ones" he gestured.

Naruto stood up "collect them and bring every single one back to the village I want Sakura on this if she wants to or not" he explained to them.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Thank you for doing this Sakura," Naruto said as they both walked along the hospital corridor

"Of course Naruto," Sakura stated "if these people are dying for no reason I want to help" they entered a room Naruto shut the door.

"One body at a time" Naruto moved the sheet "shall I leave you to it," he asked her.

"Yes thank you Naruto" Sakura smiled and he left

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

Sasuke opened the door and let Naruto in "your back" Sasuke said to him "the way you were talking you would be gone for years" he took out a glass and a bottle of sake.

"Thank you Sasuke" Naruto took a sip of drink from the glass "I've been thinking" Naruto stated.

"I'm sure that hurt" came Sasuke's response "so Naruto was thinking and as we all know it probably hurt" Sasuke explained.

"As I was saying about leaving the village," Naruto said

"Don't start I'm not changing my mind Naruto," Sasuke said "an, ah" he moaned

"Sasuke"

Naruto got up from his seat and went up to him "are you okay" he asked and put his hand on his back "sit down" he told him.

Sasuke shook his head "no I'm okay" he pushed him away "stop crowding me Naruto" he was breathing heavy "you can leave now" he said to him.

"Right, that is fine Sasuke I'm trying you know," Naruto said "and if you can't even let me then don't know what more I can do".

"You can leave Naruto," Sasuke said

"Fine I will"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Well Sakura," Naruto asked they were in a room with Tsunade and Kakashi will a couple of medical ninja.

"Organs are missing one each from the different person," Sakura told them "all these people were healthy" she looked at another one "this one here" she gestured.

"Had all organs removed excluding the eyes and the tongue"

Tsunade shook her head "let's all hope we don't get another Orochimaru" she stated

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the dark empty corridor and a door opened and the white haired man walked in then shut the door.

"Dr Yaramura" the tech turned to him "yes he is in the next room," she told him

The Dr smile "it's time Konoha"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Can you take Taichi" Sasuke handed him over to Naruto

"Um sure where are you going" Naruto took Taichi from him "I can get you an escort," Naruto asked him.

"I'm fine it's only the next small village there is a Uchiha hideout there," he said "there is something these I need to get," he said.

"Okay are you sure I can get Sai or someone to go with you," Naruto said "more safety than anything else," he said.

"Fine what about you," Sasuke said

"Who would watch Taichi" Naruto asked him "I have duties remember Hokage" he reminded him "and why me anyway," he asked.

"You said you're trying right," he asked "well this could be it to prove you are actually trying" Sasuke explained.

"Right okay sure we can drop Taichi off at Iruka's"

___________________________________NaruSasu_______________________________________

"Hello my name is Dr Gorou Yamakura," he said to the guy that was were sitting up on the side of the bed "I have been looking after you," he said "you have just woken up how do you feel," he asked.

The guy went to speak

"It's okay if you don't want to speak you have been asleep for a very long time it's going to be a tiny bit hard," Gorou said

"Wh-what's my name," the guy asked his was was rough and scratchy "do I even have a name," he asked.

"You did have a name but you can have a new one if you want" Gorou smiled at him "you can have any name you want".

"My original name," he asked him and licked his dry lips "if my original name is suitable I will keep it," he told him.

Gorou nodded

"Okay if you want your old name I can tell you" Gorou smiled "your name was Arata Uchiha" he let him know.

"Arata Uchiha was it an important name," he asked

"Fairly yes you were a strong shinobi," Gorou said "you rivalled the great Madara Uchiha"

"Will you be keeping your old name" Gorou asked him and gave him a small smile

"I would like to take on a new name if possible," he asked, Gorou nodded

Arata stood up on shaky legs but then he fell forward, Gorou caught him "whoa there you're weak you have not been up for a very long time, ah" blood came from Gorou's mouth.

Gorou looked down, Arata had put his hand on his chest "I quite like the name Gorou Uchiha" he removed his hand and Gorou dropped down to the floor dead.

"Yes Gorou is a fine name"

T.B.C..............


	11. Chapter 11

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

Chapter 11

"Were need to stop soon," Naruto told Sasuke as they were walking "we have been on the road quite a long time".

"I will rest when I feel like resting" Sasuke answered him "and I don't feel like having a rest," he told him "stop nagging Naruto" they continued walking.

"Fine, Fine when have you ever listened to anything I have said" Naruto gave a shake of the head "after all of these years and I never learn my lesson".

They came to a stop at a crossroads Naruto looked at Sasuke "you're leading the way" he told him

"It is this way" Sasuke walked left and Naruto followed him

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

The katana slid through the flesh Gorou took it out of the body and then it hit the floor dead, he looked around at all the dead bodies littering the floor of the hall and a doorway.

"It's not enough I need more" he began to walk out and then came to a stop suddenly 'I can sense chakra, there are 2 strong chakra's" he kicked the door down and walked out of into the bunch of trees.

Gorou breathed in the air and closed his eyes he turned his head and then opened them again

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sasuke stopped, Naruto turned to him "everything okay" he asked him and put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I can sense a strong chakra signature" he stated his one Sharingan started spinning, he looked around "over there" he went to move.

"Stop you can't fight Sasuke" Naruto made a hand sign "shadow clone Jutsu" he called out and millions of him appeared, some crowded around Sasuke.

"You're an Uchiha," a voice said "I would recognise that chakra anywhere" the voice gave a laugh "I really have been gone a very long time" the voice laughed again.

"Who the hell are you" Naruto called out and looked around "show yourself or are you scared," he asked.

"You have a big mouth on you" the voice stated "you must mean Uzumaki" the voice chuckled

"Just show yourself," Naruto asked

Gorou appeared in front of both of them he had Sharingan activated he looked at Sasuke "classic Uchiha face and" he tilted his head at Sasuke also "male's can have a child I really have been gone a long time".

"Enough talking" Naruto ran and used Rasengan

"Tut, tut that kind of tickled" Gorou laughed at him "I expected something stronger than that" he took out the katana and move

"What the" Naruto looked around "he disappeared", Naruto told him "what" Naruto got thrown through the air and hit the tree "ahhh" he cried out

"Naaaaaaaaruto" Sasuke shouted

Gorou gripped a hold of Naruto's neck and lifted him up into the air "not very strong are you, don't you think you should have bought more of you" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, Gorou stumbled back.

"Rasengan" Naruto pushed it through Gorou's chest, he coughed up blood.

"Sasuke" Naruto turned around to look at him to see how he was fairing

Sasuke was laying on his side and he was passed out

Naruto removed his hand and then he rushed up to Sasuke's side and got down next to him on the floor.

Gorou landed flat out on his front

"Sasuke wake up" Naruto put his hand onto him "go back t" he turned to a clone

"No I'm okay" came Sasuke's voice, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck "I just" Naruto helped him up "did you kill him" Sasuke asked, they both looked over at Gorou but his was gone.

"Doesn't look like it does it" Naruto answered him "come let's get out of here before he comes back for another round".

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

There were candles in the room

"Uchiha's and their dark dreary caves," Naruto said he watched as Sasuke sat down he rubbed at his face.

Naruto looked around "I think" he yawned "I am going to call it a night," he said "will we be safe here," he asked.

Sasuke nodded then he laid down he put his arm over his eyes and yawned 'It has been a couple of years but something has come up', where was a shuffle from Naruto's side.

Sasuke moved his head and looked over at him

Naruto pulled the shirt over his head and stretched his arms above his head also, Sasuke swallowed and licked his lips and then turned away.

"Night Sasuke" Naruto laid down

"Night Naruto"

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sasuke sat up he wiped at his face and he got up slowly and walked he suddenly stopped and screwed his face up.

"Naruto," he said, Naruto carried on sleeping "Naruto" he kicked him

"Waaa" Naruto sat up and looked around in a panic until his eyes landed on Sasuke

"Your child is coming to Naruto," he told him, Naruto looked down at the floor

"Oh"

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, she looked over at her window, there was a carrier bird perched on the window sill, she then got out of bed and walked up to it.

"Your one of Sasuke's," she said and took the tiny piece of paper from its leg and unrolled it she read it.

"Oh"

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sasuke gave a moan " can't believe I am putting myself through this again" he told Naruto "I meant it no more" he told him "no more of all this".

Naruto smiled "okay then Sasuke" he put his hand on Sasuke's forehead "thank you Sasuke," he said, Sasuke turned his head and looked at him.

"For this" he put his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder "for everything you're my best friend and you're my," he said and licked his lips, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Sakura" Naruto stated "she will be here soon," he said, "you're not going to be on your own like last time I promise were be here every step of the way" he smiled at him.

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sakura came to a stop she looked round her eyes closed 'where are they hiding' she thought and gave a small sign she looked left.

"There they are"

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

"Sasuke I" Naruto held something in his arms "we did it" he looked down at the baby in his arms "I really never want to see that again" Naruto stated.

Sakura gave a small laugh as she washed her hands in the little sink

Sasuke watched Naruto with the baby "he has my hair" Naruto said, the babies eyes were closed, Naruto moved a fingertip over the two whisker marks on one of the babies cheeks.

Sakura walked over to them "have you thought about a name" she asked "have you actually thought about it at all" she asked.

Naruto shook his head "no, he doesn't need one yet" he said

"Okay no name Uzumaki," Sakura told him, he looked at Sasuke "hey Sasuke you okay," she asked, Sasuke nodded his head and then closed his eyes.

Sakura but her bottom lip and then looked back at Naruto "are you heading back to the village with me" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto smiled "hey Sasuke do you want to hold him," he asked and they both looked at him, Sasuke was fast asleep.

"Leave him to sleep Naruto he needs it" she took the baby from him "you need to for the matter," she said.

"Sakura," Naruto said she turned round to look at him

Naruto folded his arms "I need to ask you something" he said and she nodded her head

"I am sure you can ask me anything Naruto" she gave him a small smile "we have been through quite a lot together" she stated.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping form "do you think he'll stay in the village" he asked

"He, Naruto you're going to have to do something to make him stay," she said.

T.B.C................


	12. Chapter 12

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

Chapter 12

Gorou coughed up blood he stumbled and landed on the wall, he breathed 'damn' he gave a growl "'i'm bloody dying fuck' he collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor.

"Arrrrrrrrgh" he screamed at the pain, birds flew from the trees at the sound of the bloody scream.

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Naruto's eyes opened he sat up "is that" he stood up and looked over, Sasuke was gone and so was Sakura 'where' there was a rumble in the ground.

"Sakura, Sasuke" Naruto said "the baby" he went over to the pile of blankets and picked them up, the baby had blood all over his face.

Naruto woke up he was sweating, he looked round both Sakura and Sasuke were fast asleep he rushed over to the baby and picked him up "your okay, your awake" he put the baby close to his chest.

"You're okay I am so glad your okay" Naruto whispered "you're okay"

"Naruto is everything okay" Sakura stood up and walked up to both him and the baby.

"I just had a horrible nightmare that is all," he said "all okay" the baby's eyes were opened "look Sakura," he told her, she looked down at the babies eyes.

"Those are Sasuke's look at them" she smiled "oh wow" she put her hand over the baby's stomach and her hand started glowing "his chakra's incredible Naruto the last time I felt some like this was with Itachi Uchiha" she shook her head.

"It's like you Sasuke and Hinata all in one chakra signature I have never seen it" Sakura shook her head "when his older you better watch out Naruto".

Naruto smiled "your right I better watch out"

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

"We better head back to the village," Naruto said and picked up his pack and placed it on his back he yawned suddenly "did you get what you needed Sasuke" Naruto asked him

Sasuke nodded

"Let's get out here then"

They began to walk

Sakura had a hold of the baby in her arms she glanced at Naruto and Sasuke they were walking ahead of her and the baby she gave a shake of her head 'your fathers will be the death of me' she said.

"Sasuke" Naruto smiled "I have been thinking," he told him "I know you never wanted things to turn out like this" he licked his lips "and the truth it is not the way I would have thought things could have gone".

Sasuke glanced at him

"I" Naruto stopped which made Sasuke and Sakura stop "you and Taichi," he said "I have done wrong by you and me," he said.

"I am going to stop you there Naruto" Sasuke said to him "I am going back to the village to sort everything out and tie up loose ends and then I am going to take my son and leave the village, I don't want to live there it's never really been my home" he said "I am leaving and that is final" he jumped up onto the tree bring and left them.

'Yeah going to be the death of me' Sakura shook her head

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

The body lay on the ground

"Another useless body" Gorou groaned 'I am not healing' he gave a small smile 'I need a strong body and new body' he suddenly smirked.

'I need a child and I know the perfect one'

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sasuke lit the wood nd a fire started he sat down and warmed his hands, Sakura set the baby down

"You should be fine there baby boy Uzumaki," Sakura told him "guys a name would be really good round about now you know," she asked.

Sasuke ignored them and carried on warming his hands

"I really don't know, if he was a girl Hinata wanted to call her Himawari," he told them "I might need some time for a name," he said he glanced at Sasuke "I will leave him be for now," he said.

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

All four of them were fast asleep by the still going fire, Baby boy Uzumaki was sleeping peacefully.

The bushes and trees moved and swayed with eh slight mo element of the wind a bush rattled and a rabbit ran out.

"Ah" Baby Uzumaki started crying

Naruto's eyes opened he sat up and got up he walked to the baby and picked him up "it's okay shhh just an animal" he said and rocked him "it's fine" he smiled and looked down at him.

Naruto's head shot up at another sound "who" he took a kunai and threw it

Then came a familiar laugh "hello again" Gorou appeared he had a hold of his katana, his clothes were all bloody.

"Back for more"

Sasuke and Sakura got up "you again" Sasuke stated

Gorou looked at Sasuke "just what I need" he started doing some hand signs his Sharingan activated "fire style" he shouted and it went into a huge ball and head for Sasuke.

"Sakura take the baby," Naruto told her and handed him over to her

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the ball of fire it hit a bunch of trees

Naruto ran he jumped up "Sasuke," he said to him "are you ready to fight together again" he turned to him

Sasuke gave him a small nod

"Now that is more like it" Gorou stated ad took a step back "it's time to go" he breathed in and more fire came out of his mouth, both Naruto and Sasuke dodged the attack, Gorou attacked again.

Sasuke made a hand sign "Kirin" he shouted the sky lit up, there was a burst of lightning and a huge dragon appeared in the sky.

Gorou looked up at the huge dragon "I am impressed" he told him

Naruto changed into sage mode "Rasen shuriken" he threw it n the air, Kirin moved down into the fast approaching shuriken.

"Kirigan" both Naruto and Sasuke shouted there attacked hit Gorou, he screamed out as it hit him.

"Did you get him," Sakura asked 'please say you've got him' she held the baby tight

Naruto watched the lightning static disappear he blinked 'I have the name now' he turned to look at Sasuke "his gone his dead it's done".

Both boys walked up to Gorou he blinked up at them "who sent you" Naruto asked him

"I only know his name but he is dead now, he is dead because I killed him," Gorou said "his name was Gorou Yamakura he was a doctor that is all I knew because I took his name from him he took all the organs" he stated.

"All those dead bodies" Sakura stated

"I don't know much more than that" he closed his eyes and then stopped breathing.

"Fat lot of good he was" Naruto took the baby from Sakura "burn the body," Naruto said to Sasuke "we need to get back to the village we are going to need to get patrols out just in case".

"Let's get this little one back," Sakura said

The body burned as they walked away

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

"Welcome back Naruto," said Shikamaru "there are a couple of things that need to be done now you are back," he told him.

"Not now Shikamaru," Naruto said to him "I need to arrange something to introduce someone" he stated

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, Sakura walked up to Naruto she held the baby in her arms

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

Sasuke packed a bag he then looked around the room he picked up the bag and then left the room he walked down the stairs.

"Here" Iruka handed Taichi over to him "aren't you going to see Naruto," he asked him

"He knows I'm leaving," Sasuke said to him "thank you again Iruka-sensei," Sasuke said and Iruka nodded.

___________________________________NaruSasu___________________________________

"I want to come with you," Sakura said to him and she came to a stop, e turned around to looked at her.

Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto stood at the gate

Sasuke shook his head at her "bye Sakura" he said

"Sasuke," Naruto said, Sakura moved to the side

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, Sasuke stepped forward "I, thank you Sasuke again for everything" he said, Sasuke gave a nod and turned away from all of them he had Taichi in his arms.

Naruto watched as he walked away from Konoha once again

T.B.C...................


	13. Chapter 13

For Their Heart

Not Beta'D would be happy for someone to do that for me just get in contact with me thank you

The Last Chapter of For Their Heart thank you for reading

Epilogue

Hokage mountain stood tall above all of Konoha seven faces carved into it but what was different was the paint all over the Hokage faces but the writing that was sprawled all over them spelt out Uzumaki.

"His doing it again," a nin said "this is the 5th time today" he put both hands on his hips "he should be punished".

A young girl with dark hair and glasses stepped out from behind a wall she looked up as a black blur flew over her and everyone else heads, she pushed her glasses up her nose as they slipped down.

'Chaa what a nuisance' she walked away

___________________________________NaruSasu________________________________

"Yes," a voice giggled "he is bound to take a notice now" the blonde with blue eyes and four whisker marks, two on either side of his cheeks he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Master Uzumaki what have you been up to" a ninja walked up behind the kid "defiling your father's face again," he asked

The kid turned around to face him "Kurai" he stated

"Rung along young Master," he told him and gave a shake of his own head at the young blonde.

___________________________________NaruSasu________________________________

Naruto walked pass villagers "good morning Hokage-sama," they say as he walked pass them "lovely day Hokage-sama" they bowed their heads as he walked passed them.

A blur ran towards Naruto picking up dust

Naruto lifted his hand up into his hand and it came down there was a cloud of smoke

"Bolt" came Naruto's voice "what are you doing" Naruto had a hold of the blonde kid's head he turned him round "home now," he told him.

Bolt Uzumaki grit his teeth "are you coming with me" Bolt asked him they continued walking past the villagers "well".

"I will be home in a couple of hours," Naruto said to him "I just have a little more paperwork" Naruto informed him "and then I'll be home nd it will be just us".

Bolt gave a roll of his eyes

"Why don't you go and see Sarada," Naruto told him "you can practice your Kunai techniques," Naruto said "I'm sure she's somewhere around," he said 'probably following you again, just like your mum used to do with me' he suddenly grinned.

Bolt gave him a funny look "I think I will pass Dad" Bolt said to him they finally reach a moderate sized house, Naruto opened the door and Bolt stepped in.

Bolt turned round, Naruto had gone "bye then"

___________________________________NaruSasu________________________________

The dark haired girl from earlier stepped inside an apartment "mom I;m home" she took off her sandals.

"Kitchen Sarada" came Sakura's voice from another room, Sarada walked into the kitchen, Sakura turned around to look at her she was stood at the stove "ou have a good day Sarada," she asked her.

"One word Bolt" came Sarada's answer

"Of course" Sakura placed the food from the pan onto two plates "your favourite," she told her and they both sat down.

"Mum," Sarada said, Sakura looked up at her food nearly to her mouth"I want to ask you about my father," she asked.

"Okay then ask me," she said

"Thank you"

___________________________________NaruSasu________________________________

A figure dressed all in black with the hood over their head came to a stop in front of the gates of Konoha.

"This is the place than" the figure said

"Can I help you," one of the guards either sides of the gates asked him.

"I am here to see your Kage" the hands moved up and removed the hood to reveal black hair in a ponytail the teenager had blue eyes and whisker marks on his face.

"My name is Taichi Uchiha am the son of the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and the son of Sasuke Uchiha," he said, "I need help in regards to Sasuke Uchiha".

The End....................

There will be a sequel but I do not know when I am hoping to finish some of my other WIP's before I do a sequel to For Their Heart


End file.
